


I Got You

by sailortaire



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm not sure abt the characterization I think it's good but let me know! :), Klaus gives Number Five clothes! and it's sweet, No Angst, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sibling Bonding, also they're teenagers! this is when they're both like 12/13?? or whatever, this is based loosely kinda on a post I saw on tumblr that I thought was cute!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortaire/pseuds/sailortaire
Summary: Number Five was a boy- he had told his father and siblings over dinner one night, and that was that. But he can't be strong all the time (it gets so tiring simply being yourself when nobody else is like you, when you feel like you're the odd one out), and one night when he's feeling down Klaus is there for him.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Number Five is a trans boy, and Klaus is nonbinary/genderfluid (which I kinda kept vague in here it's not like outrightly stated bc this is more about Number Five being supported ykw I mean!)! Based on my personal thoughts/headcanons about the two. This takes place when they're both kids/young teens (since Number Five goes missing when they're all like? Thirteen?? So before then).

Five stared at his closet, cursing loudly. All he had were dresses, and skirts...surely it would only be logical to let all of his children wear shorts, but, apparently, Reginald Hargreeves was an idiot. Five sighed, wondering where he would get clothes from that wasn’t a dress or skirt. 

 

“Five? Hello? Five, are you in there?” a voice from the other side of his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts

 

Five closed his closet doors quickly. “Of course I’m in here, Klaus, it’s my bedroom,” he said.

 

“Ha, yeah, it is,” Klaus said. “Uh, can I come in? It’s not something weird, I promise. Please?”

 

Five teleported to the door and opened it grabbing Klaus’ arm and dragging him inside.

 

“Woah, there,” Klaus said with a laugh, “what’s the rush?”

 

“It’s after curfew,” Five said, staring at Klaus. “We’re all meant to be in our bedrooms and stay there. Maybe you don’t care about being in father’s good graces, but I do.”

 

“Wow, low blow,” Klaus said, and Five suddenly realized he had something behind his back.

 

“What is that,” Five said harshly, “and why did you bring it here.”

 

“You don’t have to be like that, Five, it’s just me,” Klaus said, rolling his eyes. “Though I don't mind, so whatever I guess.”

 

“Klaus…” Five said, starting to lose his patience. “It’s too late for this.”

 

“Like you were really gonna go to bed soon,” Klaus said, rolling his eyes. “But anyway, I did bring you something, yeah!”

 

He dramatically revealed what he had been hiding, and Five didn’t know how to respond. It was-

 

“A boy’s uniform!” Klaus announced, placing it on Five’s bed. “Well, my uniform- one of them! I noticed that since your big announcement you’ve still been wearing the same uniform Allison and Vanya wear, which is cool if you still want to but I just figured you’d want a boy’s uniform, since you are one!”

 

“That’s. Very nice, Klaus, thank you,” Five said, not knowing how to respond. His brother Klaus being nice and thoughtful? _Well, it’s not like he was Luther, he thought._

 

“Of course! I know that you were very insistent about being a boy, and I’m glad the others are supporting you- or at least they don’t want you to kill them in their sleep because they didn’t,” Klaus said jokingly. At least, Five thought he was joking: it was so hard to tell with Klaus sometimes. “But anyway, if you ever need another one feel free to raid my closet! I steal clothes from Allison all the time, so I get it.”

 

“You get it?” Five asked.

 

“Yeah!” Klaus said, smiling. Well, I’ve been, like,” he made a motion with his hands and fingers that Five just stared at, “you know? And I support you for telling everyone about yourself and not putting up with shit! I’ve always admired that about you. You are kinda scary, though- but that’s okay! You do you, bro.”

 

“Thanks,” Five said, his mind whirling. 

 

Klaus smiled and moved to place his hand on Five’s head before deciding against it with a laugh. “I got you! Anyway, I gotta get back to my room, but we can totally have another heart to heart anytime-”

 

“Goodnight, Klaus,” Five said quickly, desperately wanting to prevent Klaus from talking about feelings.

 

“Goodnight, Five!” Klaus said cheerfully, before walking out the door with a dramatic twirl.

 

Five closed the door with a huff, then turned to look at the uniform on his bed. He smiled, and walked over to the bed, picking his new uniform up. He teleported to the closet and opened it, hanging it up.

 

“Thanks, Klaus,” he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! :) I def wanna write more for the umbrella academy, so hmu with prompts and stuff, either here or on tumblr (I'm @ actualnymph)! <3


End file.
